


How Ben met Claire

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Today, he was sitting in a diner, two states over drinking a cup of stale coffee, a baseball cap pulled low over his head as the radio in the background announced a serious of “heinous murders” in Indiana. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ben met Claire

Three days prior, Ben had thought the woman sitting across from him was an FBI agent, sent there to investigate a serious of odd murders in the area. She’d come into the police station with her superhero alias and skirt suit, and none of his co-workers seemed to question that she was obviously too young, and that she had the same name as Supergirl and that there was no reason for the FBI to even be involved.

Two days prior, he realized was a lot more to the murders than he’d ever imagined when he’d come face to face with one of the culprits and she’d saved his life.

One day prior, he’d helped her kill a nest of vampires. Unfortunately the cops had come and they’d had to flee.

Today, he was sitting in a diner, two states over drinking a cup of stale coffee, a baseball cap pulled low over his head as the radio in the background announced a serious of “heinous murders” in Indiana. Claire was picking at her pancakes, looking bored.

“I’m sorry about all this, Ben.”

“I asked to help,” Ben shrugged. “So, what do we do now?” Claire furrowed her brow.

“We?”

“Well, yeah. I can’t exactly go home now, can I?”

“Guess you’re right.” Claire mumbled. “I was gonna head on up to Wyoming to take care of a hunt. You’re welcome to join me. Of course, I’m gonna have to make a call. All my equipment was in the car, which is probably being ripped apart in Indiana right now.” 

“Do you guys have like some kind of underground market?”

“For certain things. Kind of hard to find a silver knife at your local hunting store.” Claire shrugged, “I’ll call Cas. He’ll be able to get me everything I lost.” She reached into her pockets, pulling out her wallet.

“Who’s Cas?”

Claire pursed her lips for a moment, counting out enough money to cover their breakfast. “Sweetheart, I’ve got a lot to teach you before we get to what Cas is.”

“Sounds promising.”


End file.
